


spring and summer, every other day

by iheardyourcall, sapphee



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternative Story Format, Documentary, F/F, Female Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Characters, LGBTQ Characters of Color, Mixed Media, Multi, Music, OMGCP Women Fest, boy band, girl groups, omgcpwomenfest, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheardyourcall/pseuds/iheardyourcall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphee/pseuds/sapphee
Summary: Following the release of their third studio album, The Galendars offer the world an inside look at their “backstage” lives. This in-depth documentary shows us where they’ve been, where they are, and where they hope to go, as March, April, May, June, and July give firsthand accounts of their journey so far—alongside some other familiar faces, of course (Larissa Duan, The Saturgays, and HNRD to name a few). This multimedia presentation is not just the story of one of the most successful girl groups in recent history, but also a story of life, love, and the resiliency of true lifelong bonds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [phee](http://omgcphee.tumblr.com) and [brooke](http://knightduan.tumblr.com) are really, REALLY excited to show you our contribution to [OMGCP Women Fest](http://omgcpwomenfest.tumblr.com)! as said in the summary, this is a documentary about a girl group called the galendars, consisting of march forester, april rose, may akhtar, june moon [tortoise shell glasses girl], and july bloom [phone girl]. (note that phone girl hasn't been shown in the comic; she's only shown up in tweets, so we picked someone for her.) a full roster of all the characters is in the end notes.
> 
> unfortunately, we couldn't finish writing the fic in time for omgcp women fest, but we still wanted to do something on the day for original female characters, so here are some wiki blurbs about them and some edits! the actual documentary fic will come later. 
> 
> special thanks to [yun chowder-chow](http://chowder-chow.tumblr.com/credits) for making such beautiful graphics! and thank you to [fatlardo](http://fatlardo.tumblr.com) for organizing [omgcp women fest](http://omgcpwomenfest.tumblr.com)!
> 
> cross-posted to tumblr [here](http://omgcphee.tumblr.com/post/158240777744/spring-and-summer-every-other-day)!

[[Image description](http://i.imgur.com/BeCyIRY.png): An edit titled The Galendars with 2020 under it. Pictures of March, April, May, June, and July are under the text, with their names right below their faces. Check the beginning notes for the source of the background flowers.]

 **The Galendars** are an American  girl group formed in 2016 at Samwell University, through Falcon Records member Georgia Martin-Atley. The group consists of March Forester, April Rose, May Akhtar, June Moon, and July Bloom. After their discovery on YouTube through Akhtar’s previously established channel (MayAkhtar), they recorded their first studio album, the self-titled _The Galendars_ (2016). They then went on to release two more albums, _Galant_ (2017) and _Galadins_ (2019), both of which topped the best-selling albums lists for 2017 and 2019, respectively. [1][2] Shortly after the release of _Galadins_ , the Galendars announced that they were filming and co-producing a documentary about their unique story, which trended on Twitter for twelve days, six hours, and nineteen minutes when they first made the announcement.[3][4] It is due to be released in early 2020.[5]

Their accolades include three MTV Video Music Awards, one American Music Award, two Kids’ Choice Awards, 11 out of 20 nominated Teen Choice Awards, and a _Billboard_ Women in Music Award. As of June 2019, the Galendars have sold a total of ten million albums.[6]

**Background Information**

|     
---|---  
  
**Origin**

**Genre**

**Years active**

**Label**

**Website**

| 

Samwell, Massachusetts, United States

Pop

2016–present

Falcon Records

thegalendars.com  
  
**Members**

| 

March Forester

April Rose

May Akhtar

June Moon

July Bloom  
  
* * *

[[Image](http://i.imgur.com/RRvjegi.png) description: An edit titled The Saturgays that looks like a month calendar for the month of March. The rightmost column has pictures of the Saturgays members, and to the left of them are the names. The members are depicted in this order: Jenny, Mandy, Esther, and Camilla.]

 **The Saturgays** are an independent American  girl group based out of New York City, managed by Alice Martin-Atley through New York Ditty. The group is composed of Camilla Collins, Esther Shapiro, Jenny Young, and Mandy Young. Their self-described genre is “like The Saturdays, except not at all, and—obviously—gayer.”[1] They gained mainstream success after touring with The Galendars and HNRD, with whom they’re notoriously close personally.[2] They released their debut album _haunt_ in 2017 and their second album _doubles_ in early 2019, with the single _30-love_ from the latter album attaining three million downloads on the first day of its release. [3] They are widely speculated to be featured in the upcoming documentary about The Galendars in 2020.[4] 

**Background Information**

|     
---|---  
  
**Origin**

**Genre**

**Years active**

**Label**

**Website**

| 

New York City, New York, United States

Independent

2017–present

New York Ditty

thesaturgays.com  
  
**Members**

| 

Camilla Collins

Esther Shapiro

Jenny Young

Mandy Young  
  
* * *

[[Image description](http://i.imgur.com/UHerYEC.png): An edit with four circles, each circle containing one of the HNRD members, with H • N • R • D underneath. The members are shown in this order: Holster, Nursey, Ransom, Dex.]

 **HNRD** (pronounced “honored”) is an American  boy band originally formed and supported by Disney in 2013 before they famously split with them in 2016, to sign with Randall Robinson of Falcon Records.[1] The group consists of Adam “Holster” Birkholtz, Derek “Nursey” Nurse, Justin “Ransom” Oluransi, and William “Dex” Poindexter. As former hockey players, they bring more than just their old nicknames into their music, evidenced by their first post-Disney album _D MAN 2_ ♥ _U_ (2016). [2] They have since released two other studio albums, _SLAPSHOT_ (2018), and _BREAKAWAY_ (2019). They have confirmed their appearance in the 2020 documentary about _The Galendars_. [3]

Since HNRD’s departure from Disney, all three of their studio albums have debuted at #1 on the _Billboard_ 200.[4] Their accolades include two iHeartRadio Music Awards, a MTV Video Music Award, an American Music Award, and a _Billboard_ Artist of the Year Award. As of August 2019, they have sold six million albums worldwide.[5]

**Background Information**

|     
---|---  
  
**Origin**

**Genre**

**Years active**

**Label**

**Website**

| 

Los Angeles, California, United States

Pop

2013–present

Falcon Records

hnrd.com  
  
**Members**

| 

Adam “Holster” Birkholtz

Derek “Nursey” Nurse

Justin “Ransom” Oluransi

William “Dex” Poindexter  
  
* * *

Extras:  
  


[[Image description](http://i.imgur.com/KpMPMIK.png): An alternative edit for HNRD. Squares contain the members' faces in this order: Holster, Nursey, Ransom, and Dex. The text "H • N • R • D" is underneath the squares.]

[Image description: Album art for  _D MAN 2_ ♥  _U_ by HNRD.]

[[Image](http://i.imgur.com/4iukEST.jpg) description: Alice Atley and Georgia Martin's wedding invitation on top of a wooden table, with a coffee mug on its left, toward the top. Check the beginning notes for the source of the template.]

[[Image](http://i.imgur.com/4df2sn7.png) description: A close-up of Alice Atley and Georgia Martin's wedding invitation. Check the beginning notes for the source of the template. The text reads:

We are pleased  
To request your presence

Join us to celebrate   
The wedding of

Alice & Georgia

On February 20th [2020]  
2:00 PM at the

Martin-Atley residence  
222 Spring Street  
Samwell, Massachusetts

Reception to follow

With performances by The Galendars,  
The Saturgays, and HNRD]

**Author's Note:**

> THE GALENDARS: (managed by Georgia Martin of Falcon Records)  
> \- [March Forester](http://68.media.tumblr.com/7611e1702dbcff62f1ea3c9ec87bf184/tumblr_nj5xvdyCX01szaospo6_1280.jpg): white, cis (she/her), bi, from New Hampshire, alto 2, 6', class of 2016  
> \- [April Rose](http://68.media.tumblr.com/7611e1702dbcff62f1ea3c9ec87bf184/tumblr_nj5xvdyCX01szaospo6_1280.jpg): Black, cis (she/her), bi, from Massachusetts (Boston), alto 2 to soprano 2 range, 5'10", class of 2016  
> \- [May Akhtar](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/119223996337) (leftmost, with the cat ears): Bangladeshi American, Muslim, cis (she/her), gay, from NYC, really big vocal range, 5'5", class of 2015  
> \- [June Moon](http://68.media.tumblr.com/de0a71d0d5bec7461a9bd15e20a1b5fe/tumblr_nhty8oyCzX1szaospo9_1280.jpg) (tortoise shell glasses girl): white and Korean American, nonbinary (she/they), pan, from DC, soprano 1, 5', class of 2015  
> \- [July Bloom](http://68.media.tumblr.com/5fbb0f60db6e544b9fdbf351df138e73/tumblr_o32849hTC61szaospo3_r1_1280.png) (to the right of Georgia): Peruvian American, trans (she/her), lesbian, from New Jersey, alto 1 and 2, 5'9", class of 2015
> 
> THE SATURGAYS: (managed by Alice Atley of New York Ditty)  
> \- [Jenny Young](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/119004418222) (the brunette): Chinese American (her last name is Young because she died young, get it get it), married to Mandy, soprano 2  
> \- [Mandy Young](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/119004418222) (the blonde): white, married to Jenny (and took her last name), alto 1  
> \- [Esther Shapiro](http://68.media.tumblr.com/32a0605eeceb5c5cb118fe5b473dca13/tumblr_nh4na9riNj1szaospo5_1280.jpg) (girl in the back): Jewish and Mexican American, soprano 1  
> \- [Camilla Collins](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/106639237762): white, alto 2
> 
> HNRD: (managed by Randall Robinson of Falcon Records)  
> \- Adam "Holster" Birkholtz  
> \- Derek "Nursey" Nurse  
> \- Justin "Ransom" Oluransi  
> \- William "Dex" Poindexter
> 
> Lardo: 1st generation [to be born in the US] Vietnamese American, album artist (for all three groups) and manager for the Galendars since after their Samwell/college days  
> Ford: Black, manager for the Saturgays  
> Chris Chow: 2nd generation [to be born in the US] Chinese American composer and songwriter  
> Caitlin Farmer: white, Filipina, and Cuban American composer and songwriter


End file.
